Victoria's Army Survivor
by Liam16
Summary: I was the first turned for Victoria's newborn army. When I arrived on the battle field there were wolves and vampires. My fellow newborns were getting slaughtered. I didn't fight. But that doesn't mean I didn't stay for after the battle...
1. Prologue

My story will take a couple months before Victoria's newborn army attacks. My story will move through Eclipse and through Breaking Dawn.

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Twilight in any shape or form. That would be Stephanie Meyer.

Prologue:

My story begins like this:

I live in a fairly big city called Kingston. Well technically I live on the outskirts in the country. It was around two or three in the morning in August. I couldn't sleep so I was sitting on my front steps with my eyes closed. When I opened them, there was a red head with wild hair and bare feet. "Can I help you?" I asked curiously. She looked me up and down. She then said "You'll do." As she finished saying this, this she leapt at me. When she landed and I was flat on my back, she latched onto my neck and dug her teeth into my flesh. My scream that came next was one of pure pain and agony.

That was when the burning started. The pain, the burning, the red that was attached to my arm now instead of my neck, it was too much for my brain too process. I did the only logical thing I could. I passed out.

Cullen House, Forks, Washington

A tiny pixie like woman's blank stare turned to one of sadness. Her companion and her only family member sitting in the living room at the time flinched. 'I didn't think she would stoop this low Alice." He spoke. "Call a family meeting Edward." Alice replied. Edward rushed to gather the family. When everyone was gathered in the living room, Alice explained the reason for the family meeting. "The reason I called this meeting was because Victoria is starting a newborn army." The big bear of man standing next to the only blonde female in the room interrupted her, "So, it's just a couple newborns. It will be a piece of cake."

"It won't be that easy Emmett; she has already got three newborns. Her first one has an amazing gift. To make matters worse; her first victim was only sixteen year old boy." At this the blonde standing next to Emmett growled. "Easy Rosalie" Emmett said trying to comfort his wife. "TAKE IT EASY! She turned a sixteen year old Emmett. She stole his life." With that she tore out of the room with a speed not even a fighter jet could match. Esme her face full of sorrow seemed to speak to herself in a low whisper "That poor boy."

_**So, what did you think? Like it, hate it? Please review and tell me if I should continue.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

Chapter 1: Awakening

Hello everyone and welcome the official first chapter of **Victoria's Army Deserter. **Thank you _**high on life **_for being my first reviewer. I forgot to mention this is a self insert. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way shape or form.

(My speaking will be in **bold)**

I could hear the cars and people walking and talking in the streets below. I tried to open my eyes but they refused to open. When I heard a door slam and footsteps approaching my position, my eyelids shot open and I bolted up right in the bed I lay in. My eyes locked on the doorknob that was slowly turning to open the door. Fear poured from every pore on my body. When the door opened there was a red head with wild hair. She looked familiar but I couldn't place her. In Red's (a nickname because I don't know her name yet) hand was an unconscious girl who looked to be around her mid twenties that Red had dragged into the room. She looked around the room a bit before muttering "'Where did that kid go?" **Are you talking about me? **I asked. Red jumped at least a foot in the air, releasing the woman.

Her eyes manically scanned the room. "Who said that?" said asked in annoyed tone. ** The person sitting on the bed right in front of you. **I replied. "What are you saying; there is no one here but me." **What are you talking about, I am right here! **I shouted. Red jumped slightly. She looked at me and said nonchalantly, "Well I'll be damned, you have a power." **What? **"You're a vampire kid, here's your first meal" and with that she tossed the unconscious woman at my feet. That was the first time I noticed the burn in my throat. Before I knew what I was doing, I had my teeth in her throat cooling the burn in _my_ throat with her hot, metallic blood.

When she was drained dry, and I'd realized what I'd done, my eyes grew wide with horror. I looked up to Red, the horror of what I'd done never leaving my eyes. Red seemed not to notice and sat calmly on the bed I had previously occupied. "The name's Victoria kid, what's yours and what do you remember?" she questioned me. I looked at her, open mouthed, but managed to say, **My name is Liam, but I can't remember anything else except that I am sixteen, **I replied. "And you always will be sixteen. You are now immortal, same as me." I stared at her in shock, Vampire, Immortal, MURDER! This was all too much. I started to hyper ventilate.

"Stop that" she snapped. "You have no more need to breathe or sleep for that matter." **Why did you do this to me? **I whispered to her. "Simple, I need help with something and with your newfound power; you should a force to be reckoned with. I wonder if you have any others." She spoke to me as she walked closer. I jumped to my feet and started to back way. **Stay away from me please. **I pleaded to deaf ears. I continued to back away from Victoria. If I was paying attention to my surroundings, I would have noticed I was baking towards the fully opened window. Too late, I realized that fact as I fell through the opening.

I saw the ground rushing up to meet my face and I clenched my eyes shut. Te next thing I knew, I was falling onto a _bed. _I opened my eyes and saw a very shocked Victoria staring down at me. She looked from me to the window and back to me. She put her calm face back on. "So you can turn invisible and teleport. Very interesting." She stood still pondering things for a moment. She suddenly grabbed my arm and started to drag me to the door. **Wait. Where are we going and why should I follow you? **"Some place safer and I am the only one who can somewhat help you at the moment so come on." With that said, she walked out the door and I followed loosely behind her.

_**Thirty minutes later**_

"Damn it all Edward, we just missed them by a half hour."

"That means they couldn't have gone very far. Come on let's keep searching. We need to find Liam before Victoria brainwashes him. He has a very amazing talent that will get him noticed."

_**Chapter one is now complete. So who will notice poor me huh? Only I know and they are very high up. The second chapter should be up by net Friday. Don't worry, I have already started and I get to meet the Cullens and the battle happens. So until then, this is Liam16, signing off. **_


	3. Chapter 2: Confrontation

_**I am so sorry it too this long to update. I originally had the second chapter written on paper, but I lost it. I actually watched Eclipse for the first time to figure out some details, so now I give you chapter two. ENJOY **__**(p.s. this story follows the movie more than the book especially when the newborns leave Seattle.)**___

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Twilight. The only thing I own is my OC and the idea for this story.**_

_Italics= thoughts, _**bold = OC speaking**

_**Chapter 2: Confrontation**_

It has been about ten months since I was turned. I was the second person Victoria turned, the first being a man named Riley Biers. I had befriended a newborn named Bree. She was like a little sister to me. My powers have progressed significantly. I can successfully teleport up to within a 3 kilometre distance. When I turn invisible my scent dissipates altogether. I have become the perfect hunter.

It was time to move out. I walked beside Riley. **So, what are we doing again? **I asked him. "For the last time, we are helping Victoria get revenge." He replied in an irritated tone. **What does this revenge include? **I inquired. "We are going to destroy a golden eyed coven and their toy human." He responded in a creepily cheerful tone. I made no response and we kept moving with the newborns. I fell back to move alongside Bree. **Are you** **nervous? **I asked with a smile on my face. "A little." She replied with her head down. **Well there is no reason to be. You'll be fine. **I told her in a kind tone.

"Liam, it's time for you to get to work." Riley calmly told me. **Sorry Bree, it's time for me to go. I'll see you after. **I told her as I started to move away from the group and begin my scouting. I activated my invisibility and started sprinting. I came upon a clearing that contained six golden eyed vampires that stood at the opposite side that the newborns would enter from.

There were three blondes: two male and one female. They were joined by three brunettes: two female and one male. I decided to mess with the coven before I had to report back to Riley and inform him of the situation. I flashed (teleported) to in front of the coven. They all jumped except for a brunette pixie like female and the blonde male with the bite marks on his arms. He calmly strode forward until he was right in my face. We were pretty close in height; my 6'2 to his 6'3. He looked at me in confusion.

"You're not a newborn." He stated in a southern accent with is face shrouded in confusion. **Nope, **I said popping the "p". **I was turned last August. I would have been seventeen on May 26****th**** if I was still human. **I told him in a serious voice. "Jasper, he's the one we've been chasing, the one from my visions." The pixie stated to the vampire in front of me. Jasper's eyes widened in understanding. "Alice..." Jasper began but I interrupted him. **I'd love to stay and chat but my job's done. I gotta report back, see ya. **With that I flashed back to Riley and the others. **It's all clear. It's just them in a clearing less than a kilometre away. **I told him. "Thanks Liam. I want you to observe the battle but not partake in it in case anything happens." He told me. **Fine, I never liked fighting anyway.** I replied in a bored tone.

We arrived at the clearing in about then seconds. The brainless newborns just charged at the six vampires across the clearing. Bree was more cautious and stayed at the back of the charging herd of newborns. They were halfway to the golden eyes when giant wolves jumped from the tree line and attacked the newborns.

My eyes opened wide in shock. I heard a rather loud and angered growl come from my left. I turned and I found myself face to snout with a grey wolf. **Nice doggy. Sorry I can't play right now. **I flashed to the top of the tree I was standing under and activated my invisibility. I looked down and found the dog looking around in confusion. It seemed to shrug and jumped back into the fray of newborns, golden eyes, and wolves.

I looked out at the clearing to find the battle almost over. Bree had been caught by the other blonde male and brunette female. A new wolf had joined the almost finished fight. It was tearing apart the newborns like they were paper. The next I thing I knew all the newborns were destroyed. The wolves had a content look on their face. That was when a newborn walked out from around a rock and attacked the grey wolf that had cornered me earlier. The wolf hat came late attacked the newborn but the newborn wrapped its arms around the wolf and squeezed. The wolf gave a pained howl and yelped.

The new born dropped the wolf as it was attacked by two other wolves. The strangest thing happened next. After the newborn was destroyed, the wolves turned human, the grey wolf being the only female. The new wolf turned out to be a boy who was in severe pain. The other wolves carried him away. That was when four cloaked figures entered the clearing.

They stopped at the golden eyes that were standing next to a burning pile of all the dismembered newborns. They started talking but I couldn't hear them. I didn't want to give away my position yet so I stayed hidden. The largest cloak wearer walked through the goldens and grabbed Bree. H e started to tear her apart and I could hear her pained cries. I flashed to him but I was too late. He had already thrown her pieces I into the fire.

I turned to the stunned vampire next to me. I roared in anger and a launched myself at him. I flashed in and out taking away his arms and legs, throwing them at his group. I roared in triumph when he was nothing but a stump with a head lying on the ground. I turned towards the group he had come with. The smallest of the group flipped their hood off. Underneath that hood, was a beautiful blonde teenager.

I stood stock still, my jaw hanging open loosely. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Then she did something unexpected she looked directly at me and said "Pain". I dropped the grassy floor I pain. It felt like my whole body was burning. My teeth were gritted in pain to stop myself from screaming.

She stopped and looked at me seriously. "You single-handedly took out the Volturi's best fighter with a minute. No one has been able to defeat Felix. I would like to offer you a position in the Volturi. What is your answer?" She asked me an emotionless tone. Alice quickly moved forward and produced a counter offer, "No! Liam stay with us please. We can help you. The Volturi just want to use you because you have a valuable ability. With us you would have a family that would car about you."

Jasper looked at me," Liam what is your decision? Are you going to stay with us or are you going to join the Volturi?"

_**Well that ends Chapter 2 of Victoria's Army Deserter. Now the reason I left it as a cliff-hanger is because I want you to choose who he goes with/ I can right it either way but I am kind of swinging towards staying with the Cullens. BUT I want you opinion on who I should go with. Anyways, review and see ya next time on Victoria's Army Deserter.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Decisions and History

_**Hey, it's been awhile. Sorry I haven't updated in over a month, but school has been really hectic. But I have bad news. I will probably only get to update once a month. I will try to update faster but I am really busy. Don't worry; I will not give up on this story no matter what. Now, without further ado, on with chapter three of Victoria's Army Survivor.**_

'thoughts_**' "**_speaking_**" **_

Chapter 3: Decisions and History

The mighty forest of pine stood tall overlooking the Cullen's and the Volturi, myself being in the middle and the focus of attention, in the middle of the clearing. Next to us, there lay the burning remains of many mutilated bodies. I looked at the Cullens and then the Volturi. If I went with the Volturi, I would, hopefully, get to see the gorgeous blonde. If I stayed with the Cullens, I would, by the looks of it, have a family. I stood for a moment contemplating my choices. "I choose the Volturi," I began, but was interrupted by a loud "No!" from a Mrs. Alice Cullen. I held my hand up and with annoyance evident in my voice told her, "Let me finish before you jump to conclusions Alice." She nodded her head and a look of shame painted itself onto her pixie-like face. "I choose the Volturi, to go back to where ever they came from because I am staying with the Cullens." I say proudly and happily that no one interrupted me a second time. I looked to Alice, only to see her smiling face coming closer as she grabbed in a crushing bear hug. Jane had a look of jealousy cross her face before it regained the stoic look it once wore.

"Fine, if that is your choice, so be it." Jane spoke in an uninterested and bored tone. Jane made a small movement, signalling the Volturi that it was time to leave, and began to turn gracefully away. Her advance was interrupted because at that moment, another golden eyed vampire entered the clearing with a human girl. The vampire was male. His hair was a golden bronze and looked like an unruly cloud, which would, if he were still human, most likely indicate that he had just woken up. His companion was a normal enough girl. She had deep, chocolate, brown eyes, long, brown hair, and had very pale, almost translucent, skin. The Volturi chose this an opportunity to take their leave and left without a single word. I looked at the Cullens who were still standing protectively in front of the human. I looked at them quizzically and said in a confused tone "What? They're gone. What's with the group huddle?" Alice's face glazed over and then she stood tall. "He won't attack, so we can relax." Alice said as the group straightened out of their protective crouches and relaxed their postures.

"Why aren't you attacking Bella? Her sweet smelling blood should have you bouncing around or at least attacking her to get it since you are technically still a newborn." Carlisle asked me. I told him the truth, "Her blood doesn't smell any different than any other person. During when I was with Victoria, I was a scout. I would walk around during the day looking for food and possible candidates for newborns." I responded. I had "recruited" a lot of young people, I even "recruited" Bree. So, in essence, I was responsible for the death of the person closest to me. I started to feel a little depressed. Jasper walked to me and put his arm around my shoulder, trying to comfort me. I was confused. My face remained passive. How did he know I needed comfort?

That was when Jasper told me he was an empath (he could sense your emotions), Edward could read minds (not much privacy to be had with him around), and Alice could see the future (but it kept changing because of a person's decisions). For some reason, when I activated my cloaking ability, their powers ceased to work on me, or so Alice told me. And then they still continued too shock and surprise me, they all accepted my past. I had finally found a place where I would fit in. I had finally found a family, a family that this time, unlike my previous family I wouldn't forget. My mind started to wander at the thought of my previous family. Were they still alive? Were my parents still together? Did I have any siblings? Was I loved? I shook my head to rid of those thoughts. They were troublesome and unwanted. For the time being my questions would remain unanswered.

We all headed back to the Cullen's house. When we finally arrived, I was in shock. It was huge! But the thing that confused was all the damn glass walls! If someone visited on a sunny day, they would see them sparkle. Sparkling, the one thing I hated about being a vampire. Honestly, who would seriously be afraid of a sparkling vampire? I know if I was still human, I wouldn't be. Anyway, when we got to the house I was shown to the guest room where I would be staying. The farthest wall was made of all glass. On the right hand wall was a mounted 47 inch LCD TV. There was a black, leather couch with three seats, positioned directly across from it, against the wall.

As I was inspecting the empty, (at least ten feet deep) walk in closet between the glass wall and the TV, I was called downstairs to the dining room. When I arrived at my destination, my eyes drifted to see Carlisle at the head of the table, Esme to his right, across from her was Edward, Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie (in that order). I glanced around for a spot to sit and saw there was a vacant seat between Esme and Alice. I quietly sat down and made a quick sweep of everyone's faces. Still coming out of the newborn phase, my senses were in overdrive at all the attention directed at me. All their stares were directed at me. I started to squirm because I began to feel self conscious and fearful; if I was human I would be sweating up storm or fainted. 'Goddamn it. Why is everyone staring at me? I feel like I am about to puke.' These were the thoughts running rampant in my head. Since I was not used to being the center of attention, my natural reaction was to activate my cloaking ability.

"Everyone stop staring at him, you're making him nervous. Liam there is nothing to be afraid of, so please show yourself?" Jasper begged me with his southern accent, tasting my fear circulating the room. "Okay, sorry. Just not used to being the center of attention is all." I replied while deactivating my cloaking. "Well Liam, we didn't mean to make you nervous, I just wanted to ask a couple questions." Carlisle asked me. "Sure fire away, I will answer to the best of my ability." I responded, my calm, quiet demeanour coming back. "Well I rally only have one question, what do you remember of your life previous to your vampire one?" My reply was short and to point, "Absolutely nothing. The only thing I remembered was my birthday and my first name." At this Alice reached over, hugged me and squealed into my ear, "That is exactly the same situation I was in!"

"But first things first, you and I need to go shopping for your new cloths for when you start grade 11 at forks high." She told me with a grin. The guys winced and the girls looked at me with pity. My only reaction was 'oh shit'. "Since when am I going back to school?" I asked Carlisle. "Well you never finished and you need an education." He replied with a half smile.

"So I start Grade 11 in September? Okay, but why do I have to go shopping with Alice?" I questioned the group as a whole. The pixie who was going to take me shopping was the one to respond, "You can't g to school with only that! You need new clothes because you only have what you're wearing." I shrugged my shoulders in defeat. Besides, how bad could shopping with Alice be?

_**So next chapter I take a dreaded shopping trip with Alice and meet the furry neighbours. And a thanks goes out to my first and awesome Beta; thedreamofanangel! **__**Bis wir uns wieder treffen! (Until we meet again!)**_


End file.
